ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Karlof
Karlof is a minor character in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Residing in Metalonia, he was an aeronautical engineer responsible for construction of Roto Jets. Karlof is the current Elemental Master of Metal and a contestant in the Tournament of Elements. Background Karlof was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Metal. The Invitation Karlof was among the people with elemental powers aboard the ship that brought them to Chen's Island. While on the Ship, the Ninja passed him training with a punching bag. He was later seen trying to fight a reluctant Skylor, until Kai came over, and a fight between him and Karlof ensued. Just as Karlof was about to finish the fight, Clouse called him off. Only One Can Remain When the ship arrived at Chen's Island, Karlof pushed Kai out of the way, nearly setting off another fight. The Master of Metal was later present as Chen explained how the Tournament works. When he asked what he would win, Chen replied that if he moves on to where he wins every match, he will get the best fortunes. Karlof was then seen fighting Kai for a Jadeblade, and he came out victorious. Just as he was about to go put it on the statue, Kai unscrewed the metal fist holding the Jadeblade and stole the weapon. Karloff furiously claimed that Kai cheated as the Red Ninja fled with the Jadeblade. Later, Karlof admitted that he didn't want to come to the Tournament. Chen said that he was "sad" to hear that the brute did not enjoy his stay before dropping him through a trapdoor, immediately making Kai feel somewhat guilty. Karlof was later brought to an Anacondrai Cultist ceremony to get his powers absorbed from Chen, who explained that only one could remain. He then drained Karlof of his Metal element as Zugu and Eyezor held him there, causing Karloff to faint. Chen instructed them to take him to the Factory, and the Cultists dragged Karloff away, into the darkness. Ninja Roll Contestants who lose the Tournament are sent to work in Chen's Noodle Factory, and Karlof is sent there and refuses Cole's proposal for help. When Cole catches sight of Zane in a prison cell, Karlof pretends to be tying his shoe to momentarily distract Zugu and prevent Cole from being discovered. Weapons and Abilities Karlof wields a pair of metal fists that greatly enhance his punching power. Karlof had the power to turn his body into hard metal before losing it to Master Chen. Even without this power, he appears extremely durable—he is completely unharmed when Kai throws Fire straight at him. Trivia * When Karlof uses his elemental power, he slightly grows in size. * Karlof has very poor vocabulary and speaks in the third person due to being unfamiliar with the common language. * He and Kai were somewhat rivals in the beginning of the season. * Karlof was the first person to lose in the Tournament and his power. Set Appearances *70756 Dojo Showdown Gallery 2015Shot.png|Karlof, completely made of metal, about to finish the battle against Kai. Karlof.png|Karlof's minifigure Karloff Kai.jpg|Karlof made of metal Karlof36.PNG KarlofElders.png CorridorCleanUp.png|Cleaning up the Corridor of Elders Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Metal Category:Tournament of Elements Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes